masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firebase Ghost
A few hours ago, I was playing on Firebase Ghost with three other players. We got an escort mission of wave 6, I believe. Part of the way through the mission, the drone falls through the floor and stopped moving. The progress meter wouldn't fill up even though we were in the circle around it. It happened in the room at the back of the map, the one directly across the main street from the landing pad past the ammo box. I wasn't there when the drone was activated, so I don't know if the drone had moved into this room before getting stuck or if it had originated in this room and was stuck the whole time. Anyone else have this happen? TheUnknown285 (talk) 08:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I wasn't playing Mass Effect a few years ago. --The Milkman | I always . 09:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :*Facepalm* I can't believe I did that. TheUnknown285 (talk) 09:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've had this happen too, but on Reactor, not Ghost. I presume it's a general issue, not tied to any specific map. Diyartifact (talk) 17:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Acid rain: does it hurt enemies? I was playing multiplayer on the Hazard Ghost map vs. Reapers. And I noticed on the second wave that The acid rain began to hurt enemies! Is this actual gameplay, or a glitch?--TW6464 (talk) 20:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've been looking into this for a while. I'll continue to check it out in case I was wrong, but for now, it seems like enemy health and barriers are not affected, so I assume the same holds true for shield. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 20:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::okay then. Thanks for continuing to look into this issue!--TW6464 (talk) 20:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth, it did seem like they were reluctant to go out in it, although that's based on just one round (and I joined in progress, so it wasn't a whole mission). TheUnknown285 (talk) 21:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I could have sworn that it did. I was taking on Centurions that had no shields or partial shields. Lksdjf (talk) 01:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm gonna solo the map to try and confirm this. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 01:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought you did that already--TW6464 (talk) 01:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Not with Cerberus. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 01:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::ah, ok then.--TW6464 (talk) 01:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Patterns in Rainfall It may be a good idea to present our observations here and see if they're corroborated. Here are some things I've noticed. These are all from Bronze, by the way: 1. It never rains during the first wave. 2. It always rains during the extraction wave (at least the first part of it). 3. If it's raining, other than the extraction wave, rainfall lasts the duration of the wave. 4. If it's not raining at the beginning of a wave, it will not start raining until at least the next wave. 5. Other than on the last wave, rainfall will last two or three waves. 6. Other than the first wave, periods of no rainfall will last at least two waves.TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It seems the pattern is rain on waves 2, 3, 7, 8, 9, and the first part of 11. The only time I've ever seen it deviate from that is when a wave is restarted due to the leader disconnecting. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Damage to Sentry Turret and Combat Drone shields? It certainly appeared to me that the rain does damage the shields of players' combat drones and sentry turrets. Can anyone confirm? TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC)